Cabin Fever
|season=1 |number=10 |image=Title-CabinFever.png |airdate=November 14, 1993 |production=13A |writer = George Maestri Mark O'Hare Stephen Hillenburg Joe Murray |director = Stephen Hillenburg |guests= |prev=Popcorn Pandemonium |next=Rinse & Spit }} "Cabin Fever" is the first segment of the tenth episode of Rocko's Modern Life. Summary Ed and Bev Bighead go on vacation to a cabin. But when they get there, they discover that Rocko and Heffer had also rented the same cabin. Ed tries to substantiate the fact that he rented the cabin for the weekend on the 4th of July, only for Rocko to remind him that it is the month of January. Despite this, however, Rocko agrees to share the cabin with the Bigheads, much to Ed's annoyance. As the other three play outside, Ed watches in frustration and plans to run Rocko and Heffer out of the cabin. He attempts to heave a large snowball at them from the top of the mountain while the two are making a snowman below, but it rolls pass them and lands on Ed after it rolls off the other side of the mountain. Ed gets into a snowball fight with the two and accidentally tosses some at a bear, who subsequently punches him out, knocking out all his teeth in the process. During the night, Rocko, Heffer, and Bev play shadow puppets and when Ed joins in, the others are too obtuse to guess what they are. Ed attempts to leave, shouting out that he can't rest "with these two PINHEADS!", but his screaming causes an avalanche, trapping the four inside the cabin. The next day, Ed tries to call for help, but the phone is dead. The four watch the news explaining the snowed-in cabin with them inside. Ed tries to call for help to make the guys with the metal detector hear his cries, but to no avail. While Rocko, Heffer, and Bev are playing poker, Ed uses a phone and a microwave to make a radio transmitter to call for help. But the speaker mistakes him for a customer ordering food and soon, Ed becomes infuriated and overloads the radio transmitter, causing it to explode in his face. Without taking a second thought, Ed impetuously attempts to dig through the snow himself. Later, that night, while the other three tell scary stories, they open the door to find a frozen Ed pressed against the door and beat him up, mistaking him for the "Abdominable Snowmonkey" (as Heffer calls it). Later, the three circle around an unconscious Ed, who starts getting hallucinations and sees the three as devils. When he finally regains consciousness, he goes insane and invents a cannon, which he expediently fires himself out of, freeing him from the cabin. Later, the other three have been rescued out of the cabin and Ed is now in a deserted island. Trivia *When Rocko, Heffer, and Bev are playing poker, Rocko and Heffer have removed their clothing and set them on a table, implying that they are playing strip poker. Home video releases ;DVD *''The Best of Rocko's Modern Life - Volume 2'' *''Rocko's Modern Life: Season One'' *''Rocko's Modern Life: The Complete Series'' *''Out of the Vault Christmas'' External links * Rocko's Modern Life Wiki: Cabin Fever